Troy and Emma
by Kenn.Faith.Dawn
Summary: this story is set the day after Dizchord is defeated and is all about Troy and Emma.


**Troy and Emma's Admissions**

**Written by Kenn,Faith,Dawn **

**Story idea by GoldDragonNinja**

**Disclaimer I don't own anything of this story except the words the characters belong to Saban and the idea belongs to GoldDragonNinja.**

It was the day after The Rangers had defeated Dizchord and Troy and Emma's hearing was starting to return to normal but for now the only music they could listen to was Emma singing and it didn't affect either of them.

"You know something Emma, you could go professional with singing like that?" said Troy as they walked through the forest. Both had the backpacks with them although Emma's seamed a little bigger than Troy's and to Troy it felt heavier since he had offered to carry it for her.

"Thanks Troy but I get stage fright easily I don't even know how I was able to sing in front of the others, I mean Gia knows I can sing she'd the only other person I feel comfortable singing around" replied Emma.

"I guess you did it because you knew it was the only why to counteract the noise the monster was making"

"Yeah I guess, hey you want to see something cool?"

"Sure"

Emma smiled to her self as she lead Troy through the forest to a hidden Waterfall with a crystal clear lake that it ran in to, and resting on the side of it was the rare Harwood Bullfrog.

"You know Troy the Harwood Bullfrog is one of the rarest animals in Harwood County?" said Emma.

"Really I would never have guessed" replied Troy.

"Troy would you hold my camera while I try to get closer to it then you can take a picture of me and the Bullfrog"

"Sure Emma but watch your step the rocks round the side look a little slippery"

"I will, and thanks for the warning"

Emma carefully walked over towards the Bullfrog and was soon close enough for Troy to take a few pictures of Emma and the Bullfrog, and that's when it happened Emma took turned a little to fast and slipped on the slippery rocks and fell in the water.  
"AHHH!" Emma screamed as she fell in the water and he Dark Blue denim jacket flew open as she fell under water and when she surfaces she is absolutely soaking wet.  
Troy places the camera on a rock then makes his way to the edge of the lake to help Emma he reaches down and Emma grabs his hand then as he try's to help her out he slips on the rocks as well and ends up in the water with Emma, soaking his clothing as well including his Leather Jacket.

"Thanks for trying to help me out Troy" said Emma.

"No problem Emma" said Troy as they swam to each other in the lake and hugged in the middle of the lake.

"Hey Emma how big is this lake?" asked Troy.

"No idea Troy I haven't actually been back here for several years the last time was a family holiday that's how I knew the Bullfrog lived here"

"You know something Emma" Troy said trying not to laugh at himself and Emma.

"What?"

"Neither of us has any dry clothes"

Emma laughed at this and soon Troy joined her.

"I guess we'll have to dry them when we get out" said Emma.

Then for no reason what so ever they both froze and were staring into each others eyes and then kissed each other.

"Come on lets get out of the water" said Emma smirking to herself she new something troy didn't.

_**Troy and Emma's Admissions**_

Once they were out of the water Emma walked over to her back pack and to Troy's surprise their was a small tent packed in their just big enough for two people.

"Emma why is their a tent in you backpack?" asked Troy.

"You see I had a feeling this might happen when I decided to bring you out here and show you the lake so I packed it as somewhere we could stay warm in while our clothes dry" said Emma.

"Really you thought it might happen yet you didn't bring a spare set of clothes?"

"No I didn't bring spare clothes since it would be unfair for one of us to be wet and the other dry"

"So how do we dry our clothes then?"

"You're the guy you're telling me you were never a Scout and built a campfire?"

"But what about the Forest?"

"Use dead things they burn easier and the Harwood County Park Rangers use fire to protect certain areas of beauty by doing safety burns it also help if their is a bush fire"

Troy spent five minutes making the fire and went to his backpack and removed a lighter.

"I didn't think you smoked?" asked Emma seeing the lighter.

"The Scouts motto Be Prepared" responded Troy with a smile on his face as he looked to Emma.

The fire had been built near a tree with a branch a safe distance up overhanging the fire and they decided to put their wet clothes on it to dry.

Troy removed his wet Black Leather Jacket and his Red T-shirt once he was straddling the branch and laid it over the branch then Emma tossed up her Blue Denim Jacket and Troy laid it beside his T-shirt then Emma White Tank Top was tossed up to him. The next step was the hardest for the two of them Troy decided it would help if he went first and removed his Blue Denim Trousers and added them to the branch then looked down to Emma who had her Pink Short Shorts in her hand and through them up to try who laid them next to his and then he carefully climbed down the tree and thee both crawled into the small tent which was just big enough for the two of them if they were squeezed together. So they were in the tent hugging each other to use their body heat to keep each other warm.

"Emma this is not what imagined a day out in the forest with you would end like?" said Troy.

"I know but who said it had to end like this" Emma said looking into his eyes and seeing the same look she was giving him returned to her.

Slowly they kissed each other and once the kiss broke Emma and Troy unsure of what to say to each other kissed again.

Eventually when they broke for air they both at the same time said "I Love you"

The end.


End file.
